


Irresistible

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou Smut, Playful Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which the reader finally sees her boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, after being separated due to their busy schedules to watch videos of his match, only to find out Kuroo had something else in mind.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: Haikyuu Fics, Haikyuu/Reader smut





	Irresistible

I laughed gently with Kuroo while we watch a footage taken on his phone of their last volleyball match, which they won.

“Look at this new trick we have,” he says excitedly.

“Hmm…” I say as I wrap my arms around him tighter, enjoying my position.

We were all alone in his bedroom, lying down on his now messy sheets. He held his phone using his left hand while the other served as my pillow.

Kuroo kissed my forehead before we watched another video of their match.

Kuroo and I have been dating for a year and a half now. It came by surprise. After all, the first time I saw him was when I watched their match that my best friend only forced me to. I chuckled remembering the memory.

“Why?” he asks gently, turning his attention to me instead of the ongoing volleyball footage.

“Nothing. I just can’t believe you’ve grown so much from the first time I watched you play,” I lied.

He proudly let out a short chuckle, “Yeah, and I’m much more ripped now.”

“What?!” I laugh, smiling at his words.

“What?” a playful smile flashed his lips, “I know that’s one of the things you like about me.”

“That is not true!” I retort as I pull my body up to sit down.

He sat down, back leaning on the wall of the corner placed bed.

He chuckled softly and reached out his hands, “Come…”

I crawled to him. His legs were open and I positioned myself in the middle. He wrapped his arms around me as if trapping me.

Once again, he played another video of their match. I was so indulged with watching that when I felt Kuroo’s hand on my breasts, it was already inside my shirt that I borrowed from him.

“Kuroo!” I swat his hand.

He chuckled, “What? Boyfriend rights…”

I darkly gazed at him, “I’m watching.”

“I won’t do anything. I just miss this,” he smiles playfully.

I ignore him and just watched the video until I felt soft kisses on my ear coming down to my neck.

I let out a soft moan and he darkly chuckled as I did.

He knows it’s my soft spot. That asshole!

“I missed you…” he whispered.

“I missed you too…” I bit my lip, stopping another moan from the sensation of his kisses.

He massaged both of my breasts, discarding the phone he had in his hand and throwing it somewhere on the bed, while he kissed and bit my ear down to my neck yet again. I could feel his growing hardness poking my bottom from the thin fabric of my shorts.

“You’re so hot…” he whispered.

I bit my lip. I was getting turned on. We haven’t done it in a while since we both became busy. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

He played with my erect nipples as I close my legs from the sensation. Kuroo gripped my hip tightly and left some marks.

“You’re mine, [Y/N]…”

He faced me toward him, making me straddle his lap. I felt his erection on my bud.

We made out aggressively, tongues meeting, and leaving a trail of saliva, as I hump him dry while he massaged my breast and gripped my hip.

“Fuck…” he cursed as I took more control in making out with him and doubled the speed of humping.

He pushed me onto the bed, making me lie down. He yanked my shirt up until it revealed my breasts but didn’t take it off.

He took his shirt off, revealing his defined physique.

I closed my eyes, only opening it when I heard a camera sound.

Kuroo had his phone in his hand, taking a photo of me in a lewd position.

“Kuroo…” I say softly.

“Fuck, [Y/N]… you’re so hot,” he says as he put down his phone to suck and play with my breasts.

He stood up, leaving me on the bed, to sit on the chair beside his computer. He sprung his member free and started pumping while look at me.

I followed him and knelt down. He softly grabbed a fistful of my [H/C] hair, leading my face to his member.

Understanding what he wants, I touched his member before I put it in my mouth.

“Ahh..” he moaned and softly threw his head back a little as he closed his eyes.

His reaction made me want to go further and satisfy him. I found his moans hot. I always have.

So I put his length deeper in my mouth, entrapping it in my heat. It must’ve been effective because he forcefully guided my face through his hold on my hair forcefully up and down. I gagged with every pump.

Kuroo led me to the bed, making out as we did. He pushed me onto the bed once more and looked at me intently.

“Remove your shirt,” he commanded darkly.

I did as he pleased and yanked my shirt up only to have him devouring my breasts right after I did.

“Mine, mine, mine…” he whispers.

He stops to look at me for a minute and guides his palm down to my stomach until mine, “Who can do this to you?”

“You…” I let out a short shriek when he inserted a finger.

I whimpered from beneath him as he continues to tease me, “Kuroo, please…”

He gently pulled the waistband of my thin shorts down before positioning himself.

“Be gentle,” I plead.

He kisses me one more time, “I’ll try. I haven’t had you in so long,” he says while he puts himself in place yet again while massaging my breast.

I tried to reach for his nightstand before he did it himself and took out a condom.

He rolled it into himself before holding my waist in place. I moaned as he thrusts in and out, pace becoming faster as I felt my walls tighten around him.

He took me faster when I gave him a signal. He kissed me as he thrusts and then kissed my forehead too.

“I’m close,” he says.

“Me too…”

We come together before he collapsed on top of me.

“Thanks, babe,” he kissed my cheek.

Suddenly, his phone beeped.

He lazily grabbed it and unlocked his phone. He stared at it for a minute before laughing.

“What is it?” I ask him.

He hands me his phone and shows me a message from Kenma.

Kenma: Can you be quiet, please? I’m playing animal crossing


End file.
